


let me decompose.

by Anonymous



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, BYR (Before You Read) this is my way of venting, Childhood Trauma, Leaked Nudes, Nursing Majors rise up, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really triggering please be careful, Spooky Slenderman Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It's... Brian."Alex furrows his eyebrows, "Brian /uploaded/ this of himself?"Jay hesitates, glancing down at the video on his phone. "I.. I don't know if he did. Whoever. took it."They both sit silently, a dark, heavy pit of disgust and unease brewing. Alex gets to his feet with a sudden slam, grabbing his coat, while Jay sputters indignantly. "Wh-where are you GOING?"Alex grunts. "Out. Paying a visit."[ Sometimes, you notice the rot when it's already claimed a plant. The leaves turn yellow and curl at the edges. It droops to the side. Not too bad, on the outside. Then... you split it open to find blackened innards, crawling with bugs. ]
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Brian was far away from this, in his mind. He was curled up under Tim's arm, at a campfire, he was wrestling with Tim in the sun-warm grass, shivering with him in knee-deep snow, kissing him under a bus stop canopy for the first time.

He wasn't on his bed, lithe body getting jammed against the headboard with each thrust, involuntarily pained, slurred whines dropping from his lips as Tim holds him down, nothing but anger in his eyes.

"T'm.... T'm, please.." Brian whines, " 'm really sleepy, can we- ouch.. Fuck, Tim, please.." His hand comes up to stall the thrusts with another stifled sob, desperate to get some relief. 

Tim doesn't respond. So Brian stops talking.

He passes out eventually, too mentally checked out to stay present as his head lolls to the side, drool dripping down his chin.

-

The next morning, Brian wakes up bruised and bleeding, eyes puffy with tears he'll continue to cry for weeks, he sniffles, pressing his head to Tim's chest for comfort.

Tim whispers to him then. He tells him how pretty he is, how good he was for Tim, taking all that while staying good and still. He says, in a voice that drips dishonesty, "I'm sorry." And Brian almost believes it. Almost.

Then he leaves, for his first morning class, kissing Brian's forehead on the way out.

And Brian is left with a ticking clock and a torn, battered nether region, which stings even when untouched.

-

He treats it the best he can with limited resources, and pads his boxers with a Maxi-Pad, already feeling dizzy with dysphoria at the spotted blood on it. 

He remembers his mother's disinterested words of comfort, whenever he scraped his knee, or received a bad score. 'This too, shall pass.'

On the floor of his grimy bathroom, Brian begins to cry, big convulsing sobs as he repeats the phrase to himself out loud , wrapping his arms tightly around himself to rock, gently. 

Brian wants to believe it. So bad.

-

He won't know about the video until much later, as for now, he emails his teachers an apology, and collapses into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the leak.

Jay can't look away. It's like watching a car crash, horrifying but hard to wrench your eyes from. He should, _he should look away_. This was probably the most traumatic moment of Brian's life, just on display.

The video had been leaked, presumably, to Brian's social medias, however sparse they were. He didn't have any parents or siblings following him, just friends, but that made it worse somehow. The only people out there to look after him have now witnessed something heinous.

He blinks. He looks down to where there are crescent nail-marks in his palm, from his clenched fists. They just remind Jay of the red marks on Brian's skin. His big brown eyes, pleading up at the camera, with an almost resigned look. As if he knew that wasn't going to happen. 

It.. was painful. He never knew Brian well, a product of being polar opposites, but he could tell he was a well-intentioned man. 

He shuts down his phone.

-

" Jay, I'm really busy.." Comes the exasperated tone as Alex sits down, annoyed at even being summoned to the living room of their shared living space. "Can this wait until -"

"It's... Brian." Jay interrupts guiltily, quickly, "He. Um. There was a video uploaded all of his socials, of him in a very.. compromising position. Non-consensually.

Alex furrows his eyebrows, "Brian _uploaded_ this of himself?"

Jay hesitates, glancing down at the video on his phone. "I.. I don't know if he did. Whoever. took it. probably did."

They both sit silently, a dark, heavy pit of disgust and unease brewing. Alex gets to his feet with a sudden slam, grabbing his coat, while Jay sputters indignantly. "Wh-where are you GOING?"

Alex grunts. "Out. Paying a visit."

-

Tim's gone. Alex stands dumbfounded, at the doorstep of the last known address he had for the man, a pile of leaves scattered about the walkway, old, crumbling brick.. It was the house he knew him from.

It simply said 'For Sale'. He shoves his hands in his coat pocket, anger brewing in the pit of him as he aimed a kick at the wall, managing to level a few bricks. "Fuck!"

Brian was his _friend_. He was annoying, and energetic, and way too excited to help Alex with the most arbitrary shit, but he was his _friend._

Alex didn't have many of those. And to see one so absolutely hurt, so.. frightened. It killed him, it really did. He huffs again, and startles, as a honk sounds.

"You done vandalizing? Can we go look for Brian now?" Jay calls from his car, arms crossed as he idles in fron of the house, uncrossing only to pop the car door open.

The flames of Alex's rage fan out slightly, and he had the decency to look down, scolded. He jumps into the car, letting Jay drive in silence for the most part, only saying darkly, "If I find that ass.."

Jay nods tightly. "I know. I know." He reassures his roommate, cursing traffic laws again, as the sun sinks into the hills while they drive along. 


End file.
